1. Field
The technical field relates to a display device and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as an organic light-emitting diode display (OLED) or a liquid crystal display device (LCD), includes a display area and a pad area. The display area is provided with an electro-optical active layer, such as an organic light-emitting layer or a liquid crystal layer; the pad area is provided with connection pads for connecting with an external circuit, such as a drive chip, and island pads.
When forming a protective layer and an anode electrode on a substrate of the display device, in the display area, a portion of the protective layer is disposed between a data line and the anode electrode, whereas in the pad area, a portion of the protective layer is removed because the data line should be exposed in order to contact an external drive chip.
Therefore, the data line makes direct contact with a metal layer including the anode electrode, and metal ions contained in the anode electrode are reduced by a galvanic reaction with metal contained in the data line during a wet etching process of forming the anode electrode. As a result of the galvanic reaction, aluminum (Al) may be undesirably contained in the data line, and silver (Ag) may be undesirably contained in the anode electrode.
Further, when an electric field is generated between pads by a driving power source, metal particles formed on the lateral surfaces of the data lined associated with the pads are abnormally grown and may cause shorting of the pads. This phenomenon may cause abnormal driving of the display device.